


D-Don't Be Gross, M-Morty

by iamtheletter13



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: And so is Rick, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, in which Morticia is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheletter13/pseuds/iamtheletter13
Summary: Morticia likes gross porn and Rick finds out about it.





	D-Don't Be Gross, M-Morty

Morticia bit her lip and glanced at her door, putting her headphones on but having to pause and tuck her mess of brown hair behind her ear to fit them comfortably on her head. She let out a trembling breath then clicked the game open, her face already heating up.

She was on level seven of a ‘dating Sim’. There wasn’t really much dating involved; Morticia was just trying to fuck every female she came in contact with in the game, hoping to unlock the secret ending this time. She had another tab primed on her laptop with information on completing the game, and was watching the poorly animated flash sex with a determined expression. She was skipping through all the dialogue and clicking the easiest options to try and make it through the sex scenes she’d already done about five times, only reading the one with titfucking in detail, because that particular drawing had been the most appealing to her.

“Aw, lame!” Morticia whispered. It was just a scene with some of the girls you’d already met before! There wasn’t even a new character to fantasize about fucking, as herself with a strapon instead of the boring brunette protagonist she’d been forced to play this whole time. He had been dull and vanilla. Morticia wanted to make them cum over and over, or to tease them and not let them cum at all for excruciating hours.

The BDSM games on this site all had fisting. She grumbled and clicked open a less interactive site to watch something niche and disgusting. And animated. Always animated.

She frowned at today’s selection of videos, quick to click the popups closed. She skipped past a large list of live action videos, not appreciating the visuals, and held her cursor over a video she’d seen about thirty times, recognizing the sweetly drawn face and nonsense title. She clicked it open and bit harder on her bottom lip, shuffling her pants off under the blankets.

Morticia watched eagerly as this poor animated schoolgirl was captured and fucked by three anthropomorphic wolf monsters, thrilled that she could actually listen to it with her new headphones. It was much better with the growls and wet noises, as opposed to her own ragged breathing and the ringing of silence.

“Morty… Morty, h-holy shit, what are you even watch- ah.” Rick had opened the bedroom door and made it halfway into the room before Morticia even noticed his presence, squeaking and shoving off her headphones.

“I-I thought I liked weird porn when I was your age.” Rick remarked, Morticia snapping her laptop closed, though the moaning and Japanese continued for a full fifteen seconds on the tiny speakers. She looked like she might puke.

“W-were those werewolves?” 

“Sh-shuddup, Rick.” Morticia whined.  
“You’re not e-expecting me to go on an adventure r-right now, are you?” She didn’t even have pants on.

“W-well, not anymore.” Rick snickered, grabbing out his flask. Morticia snatched it from him and took a frustrated swig, Rick wrestling it out of her hand again.  
“Wh-what the Hell?”

“S-stay out of my room, Rick, o-or I’m gonna start invading your privacy, and I’ll make your life really d-difficult!” She insisted.

Rick raised his eyebrow. She did have a sister, after all. Morticia was probably capable of all kinds of inconveniencing. He took the last swig out of his flask, making it a point to refill it, and started towards the door.

“M-masturbate then get dressed. I’ll be back in, l-like twenty?” He looked over his shoulder, Morticia reaching down and tossing a slipper at him.  
“F-forty-five.” He slipped out of the room, having barely avoided her projectile.

~~~

Morticia balanced on the cot, kneeling on it, wearing a sweater dress, with her arm pulled out of one of the sleeves and her panties around her thighs. She’d found this amazing-looking sex toy while snooping in Rick’s room, and was grinding against the ribbed surface. She was pretty sure it would take two bottles of lube to fit it inside her, but she loved the sensation of the silicone on her clit, imagining that she was riding Rick reverse-cowgirl style, watching the door with wide eyes. 

Morticia heard footsteps on the stairs, and grabbed the wipe she’d cleaned the toy with initially, wiping her slick off of it and setting it into the drawer she’d gotten it out of. She fixed her panties, rubbing her clit through the cloth just in case it wasn’t Rick and she still had time to get off. She was in trouble, anyway, might as well enjoy herself.

“A-are you touching yourself in there?” Rick asked through the door, sounding very drunk and rather amused. He opened the door, giving Morticia time to slip her arm back into her sleeve again.

“H-how’d you know I was in here?” Morticia asked, avoiding Rick’s question but giving it away with her blush.

“You said y-you’d make my life difficult.” Rick leaned back on Morticia’s only exit.  
“A-and it kinda smells like pussy i-in here. I-I don’t, I don’t have one of those, a-and I sure don’t bring any ladies back t-to my daughter’s house.”

“Wh-who is that built six-fingered guy you have a picture of in your empty jewelry box?” Morticia answered, Rick pushing off the wall and approaching the cot. He leaned over the teen, Morticia falling off of her knees and onto her ass.

“Did you find that dildo?” Rick countered with a rough voice that sent a shiver through the girl. She nodded, and Rick laughed.  
“I put that there for you to find.” He informed, pushing Morticia all the way back and reaching over her to pull it out of the drawer.  
“Did you put it inside you?”

Rick had one leg settled on the cot between her thighs and was stretched over her, supporting himself with a hand next to her head, the dildo clasped in it. He smelled like booze and something very distinctly Rick, Morticia losing all of the breath in her lungs at their proximity. After a moment of breathing oxygen back in again, she shook her head.  
“It’s too big.” She said, Rick looking her features over.

He was about to pull back, but she scooted down and rubbed her wet mound against his slacks, Rick pressing his knee upwards because he was drunk and Morticia was just as nasty as he was, he knew.

“How’s my dick gonna fit in you if this th-thing doesn’t even fit?” Rick asked, leaning down to mouth at Morticia’s collarbone.

“Y-you want to put your dick i-in me?” Morticia sat up again, eyes big and smile poorly masked.

“‘Course, ha-have you seen your tits?” Rick sat on his heels and inched her dress up.  
“A-and I bet you like this na-nasty shit, huh? Me b-being your grandpa.” Technically. Not genetically.

“No!” Morticia said, not sounding all that convincing.

“A-are you only attracted to dogs?” Rick leaned over her again to grab a bottle out of the drawer, taking a swig out of it and examining it closely.  
“Y-you got lip gloss on my vodka.” He announced, annoyed. She took the bottle from him, taking a swig and making sure to set her lips firmly on the rim.

“Yeah.” She agreed after sputtering down the harsh liquid. She still hadn’t felt anything from her first drink about ten minutes before.  
“What are you gonna do about it?” She took another drink for good measure, setting it on the table behind her and scooting closer. He hadn’t actually touched her with anything but his knee, Morticia grabbing the hand he wasn’t supporting himself with and breathing quickly. She brought it to her chest and he squeezed her left breast, smiling crookedly.

“You’ll be drunk a-as fuck in about five minutes, M-Morty.” Rick informed, pushing Morticia’s dress over her hips and up past her chest, leaving goosebumps when he breathed on her skin. She wiggled and bucked her hips against nothing, sighing with frustration.

Rick set his face against Morticia’s chest, between her breasts, and squeezed them, glancing up at her, his blue hair sticking back, unkempt as ever. She snickered, squirming.  
“H-having fun?” She asked, Rick nodding against her skin and moving to one of her nipples, the teen gasping and covering her mouth.

“I-it’s soundproof in here.” Rick informed, moving to her other nipple and nibbling on it. She gasped loudly, relieved.

“Is the door locked?” Morticia asked in one frantic breath, trying to sit up so she could look at the door but being shoved down, teeth on her collar bone.

“Y- of course th-the door is locked, M-Morty.” Rick grumbled, pinning Morticia’s hands above her head and settling between her legs. He set the tops of his thighs on the backs of hers and forced her legs farther apart, Morticia squealing with delight, blushing and gnawing on her lip when she wasn’t able to cover her mouth.

“This- you’re actually gonna, a- ah, Jeez, Rick…” She tilted her head and offered her neck, Rick breathing on her skin, watching more goosebumps erupt. He bit the nape of it, Morticia rolling against his hardon insistently. Rick was wearing way too many clothes.  
“A-are you sure?” She asked, Rick dragging his tongue up her neck, then latching onto her nipple again. He released her hand, Morticia grabbing into Rick’s messy hair the second it was free.

“Ho-hold on.” Rick dug his chin into her ribcage momentarily while he struggled to free his arousal, Morticia not really making it easy with her pelvis rolling. He sat on his heels finally, shoving her down by her hip and glaring at her. 

She squeaked and managed to stay still while he pushed her panties aside, working the head of his dick into her and letting her thrash for a moment. He paused, grunting when Morticia tugged him closer, and deeper, breathing hard into his ear and clinging to him.

“Mh, calm down, tiny, y-you’ll get all of it.” He pushed deeeeeper and flattened against her, biting the pillow next to her head to try and keep from pistoning. She was very tight, and even wetter than that.

“Riiiick!” Morticia complained, trying to hump back on him. She’d had fingers and a small dildo and cucumbers in there. She wasn’t too worried. She liked when it was fast and rough. 

Rick pulled back and pushed forward, starting at a slow pace and squeezing her hips with his large, knobby hands. Morticia moaned up at him, reaching up to grab the pillow her head was settled on.  
“I’m- c’mon!” She gasped, Rick growling and pushing slower...

...Then fucking into her hard enough to make the cot creak.

Morticia yelped and covered her mouth, only to have her hand pulled away. Rick pulled her back down onto him by her thighs. She arched her back and scratched down Rick’s upper arms, clenching and quivering around him. 

He stopped and pushed on her clitoris, watching her descend into ecstasy, gasping and twitching under him. Rick rocked his hips; Morty babbled nonsensical praise.

“D-did you cum?” He asked, softly thrusting again. Morticia’s eyes rolled back and she nodded.

“Do you n-need me to stop?” She shook her head so hard she saw stars! Rick snickered and started at a more rough pace. He buried his face into her chest again, surprised how easy this was.

“What do you put in y-your pussy?” He asked into her ear, Morticia melting and shivering.  
“Fingers.” She answered quietly. Rick slammed his hips forward, making her yelp.  
“A-And I-I have a dil-”  
“There’s no way that tiny p-pink vibrator would make you this loose.”  
“I’m loose!?” Morticia sounded tired but mortified, Rick laughing with what little breath he could spare.  
“N-no, but I didn’t have to finger you.” Morticia relaxed at his words, bright red. Rick was barely moving.

“What else do you put in here?” Rick stopped moving entirely, Morticia lifting her hips off of the bed, on her tiptoes, desperate even after his rude banter.  
“Morty?” He asked firmly.

“Vegetables!” She cried, Rick laughing again.

“Y-you’re so gross.” He started fucking her again, satisfied.

He grabbed her legs in their raised position, bending one of them back, Morticia struggling against the odd position but screaming when he started thrusting. She was already nearing another orgasm, Rick using her for his own pleasure, Morticia more turned on by that - and the delicious burn of this new position - than anything else.

“F… fuck, M-Morty…” Rick stammered, thrusting faster and more erratically.

“OhGod, a-are you, are you gonna cum?!” Morticia moaned, clenching around him.  
“Please c-cum in me, f-fuck, please, please!” She muttered, Rick unable to stop himself with her goddamn begging. He thrust a few more times and filled her with a mess, pulling out and managing to sit back to admire his handiwork before laying back over her and pressing his face into her chest in the afterglow.

Morticia reached down, irritated, and touched her clit. She was intent on masurbating but not needing to the second she touched it. Pleasure washed over her, Morticia spasming again under Rick, who only groaned halfheartedly. 

She fell slack and moaned loudly, breathing fast, her blood still pounding in her ears.  
“Y-you’ll do that a-again, right?” She asked.

“I bet y-you’d just climb on my dick when I w-was sleeping if I said no.” Rick muttered sleepily.

That was probably true.


End file.
